Glass panes are used in buildings for many purposes. Glass panes can offer partitions within offices, showers, as a guard rail around an edge with a drop off, as fencing for a pool and the like.
Such glass panes are normally of a reinforced glass that has substantial impact or break resistance. Post production workability of such glass can be difficult.
Mounting of such glass panes can be cumbersome. The glass panes are heavy. They are inflexible. They can be difficult and time consuming to drill.
Means for mounting glass panes are known. By way of example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,434,905, 4,837,993 illustrate ways in which a glass pane may be mounted. However these means for mounting do not readily lend themselves to the mounting of glass panes that may not necessarily align with the slot that is provided for receiving the glass pane. Alignment of the slot with the glass pane and/or vice versa can be a time consuming exercise. Particularly where for example such glass panes are mounted from a fixed structure of a building to which the brackets themselves need to be secured. The brackets themselves, secured to a fixed structure may not present the slot in the desired orientation to receive and hold the glass pane in its desired position.
WO03/091516 illustrates a device for supporting a glass pane. Such a device may be used in combination with other like devices that are for example mounted in concrete or to concrete to support the glass pane along its edge. Where multiple devices are used, alignment of each device with the glass pane as well as with each other becomes important. Use of the invention of WO03/091516 requires the glass to be drilled. This means that both slot alignment between multiple devices and spacing between devices is necessary to secure a glass pane.
Accordingly it is an object of present invention to provide a panel mount to provide improvements to known means for mounting a panel and/or that has the capacity to accommodate with slight misalignment relative to the desired position of glass to be held and/or that will at least provide the public with a useful choice.